


Trials

by SecretTimeIsHere



Series: The King and his Aid [1]
Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: M/M, cough cough "calling for help", late add ins are fun and make plot writitng even more fun :D
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-11
Updated: 2019-12-02
Packaged: 2020-12-09 10:48:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 16,046
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20993558
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SecretTimeIsHere/pseuds/SecretTimeIsHere
Summary: Neil has become prime age to be married, he is to find a woman that will give an heir to his bloodline and continue his heritage, he and his brother Dean are the last of their line, the Joku line.[Guess /where/ and /when/ this takes place, I dare you.]RECOMMEND TO BOOKMARK SERIES NOT WORK, IT WILL BE SEPERATE BY WORKS





	1. King to be, bride to find, heir to come; Part 1

Sunlight poured onto the walls and floor as the high rising dark curtains were pulled back, letting the monochromatic blue and black room be bathed and transformed with the rising of the blissfully orange and red dawn. Layers of blankets ruffled and moved as they struggled to hide from the morning. Chuckling sounded near them then blankets were pulled off them, but with the shade of the still chuckling figure, they continued to fight their internal war for the prize of rest.

“C’mon Nightmare!” The looming shadow fought out as their chuckling grew to laughter, they opened their eyes and woke to an undeniably handsome sight, even if they hated to admit that they loved it. “Your duty’s await and I’m not going through some dumb punishment because you can’t get your bony butt out of bed again.”

They pulled themself up from the plush of their bed-accepting their fate to their “Chores”-and sleepily yawned, looking over to the clock by his side to see it was still the early hours of the morning. The hands barely reaching seven and twelve.

“Why does the day have to start so early again?” Their froggy voiced asked as their formal attire was tossed to them, nearly hitting them in the face, until his crown was hurtling toward him and gave a hard clink as it hit his skull-leaving a stinging sensation in its wake.

“You get up early? Neil, I have to wake up an hour before you-but your question-you wake up at seven because you have your elegantly boring royal duties to attend to. Just get dressed so we can get to everything we need to do today before your dates start showing.” Neil sluggishly got up watching as his long-time friend and aid walked out of the room, leaving him alone to dress while he griped, remembering that he did indeed have to get everything for the day done before the Princess started to show.

Dragging on his undershirt, pulling up his jacket and getting his tie tucked tight the royal grumbled to himself, the Princess’ were bound to be brats, or at the least spoiled. Parents just did too much for them, guess he should be lucky he grew up without his.

Pants on, socks pulled up high and shoes properly tied, he walked calmly out of his room and with his aid by his side again, they set out for the day.

“What’s first on the list, Ed?” Neil asked as they strode passed maids and guards heading to switch out with the night watch, the coral reef of the sky turning to its proper calming blue as the sun grew higher with each of their steps.

“Please my Prince, Error is a better nickname- and Edwin works just as well.” His aid whined, not enjoying the shortening of his name as always.

“You’re my closest and best friend, I think we’re long past formalities, and Error is just mean.” The Prince laughed, knowing deep down that being best friends wasn’t all of what their relationship was.

“Still,” Edwin spoke, “But, the list for today.” A shorter than usual paper was produced from one of his less tattered coat pockets, “A stop by the Head of Military and Military Sciences, breakfast with Prince Dean, a short meeting for expectations for the ball as well as a rundown on the schedule for the party, then a break for lunch,

“After that, we have a free slot until the ball starts-dinner will be during and it will end late evening, a study period on politics and battle strategies, and then the day is over and you can head to bed.” Edwin took a deep breath after he finished the list. At the least, they had less to do, only a short hello to Military short meeting and a small study period? Neil would call that a win any day, and he was sure Edwin would as well, the servant had to go everywhere with him after all.

However, the ball-that was sure to be…  _ fun _ . Hopefully, he could just watch from his throne and not have to partake in the activities, he didn’t want to get anywhere near the likely demented and psychotic young women, don’t want any of them getting attached. The prince knew well how mean some women could get, sometimes he could walk down the hall to a barreling pair of maids fighting over a man, or even something as silly as which guard would treat them better.

Although, it didn’t really matter which was better or who they were fighting over, if they were both in love with him-he likely had a wife and probably kids to boot at home, if they were both in relations with him-he more than definitely had at the least three more he was cheating on, if they were debating-a wife and kids come into play again. None of that actually matter though, with the guards' role of protecting their average kingdom that had its fair share of crime and war, any armored suit you saw could be dead the next day for all you knew.

Doors opened in front of the young pair as they walked outside to the barracks and secluded buildings of the Military and its quite crazy head of sciences. The grass was freshly mowed and the bushes were being trimmed around them as the gorgeous bushels of flowers and plants were watered, the air was fresh with spring and promised for a delightful summer. The smell of pollen and mildew filled their nasal cavities as they squinted through the rays of the bright sun.

Another pair of doors opened, but this time they transformed their wide and free world into a cold secluded and dark space, the sparse few that were in the halls quickly parted to give space for the elder Prince and the high commanding aid.

Walking straight down and to the Head office, they were happy to see the General was waiting for them there as well.

“Good morning, Generals.” Neil respectively bowed, Edwin following his lead, not speaking as he’d been taught. He was high in his role as the to be King’s aid, but that only went passed Guards, Maids, and Workers, the title barely made it a percentage lower in respect when it came to the Heads’ and Generals.

The two respective Heads’ looked towards them, the General with a warmly cold stare and the familiar black scars under his eyes, while the Military Sciences Head sat calmly at his desk, his eyes slightly shaking and crazed with ideas of destruction and war-the Head was lucky he was useful, he would’ve already been killed by the sharp jaw of a guillotine otherwise.

“Good morning, my liege. Long-time no see, Edwin,” The Head General saluted, the aid replied with a silent salute, “Now don’t be like that, you can talk to us you know.” The General continued, giving a wink and smile. This was a private and locked head office, he wasn’t going to be chasted for talking with people that he  _ should _ be in the same league with.

“Thank you, General,” Ed spoke in a hushed and unsure tone.

“Please,” The Head started, “We’re friends-I even trained you!” A hearty laugh came from him, “Call me Keith.”

“Of course, Sir Keith.”

“Can’t get those rules out of you, can we?” Keith tsked, crossing his arms with a disappointed look, the awards jingling on his suit as he pushed his hat up to see better.

“Keith,” The other head spoke up, “We’ve gathered for a shortstop by, not a catchup-we should get started on the summaries already.”

“Right-Right, sorry Douglass,” Kieth exclaimed, but then lowered his voice to a whisper, “You’re just mad you’re not working on some explosive-” 

“I heard that-” Doug started, snaping his skull to glare daggers at Kieth before remembering the need to keep his cool-especially in front of the King to be of all people-and turned back to Neil and Edwin, “Sorry for that my Lord. Anyhow, the workers and I have been working on some more advanced weapons with our progressing technology, if all goes well they should help to ensure our win in battle.”

Neil nodded and looked to Keith, expecting a somewhat similar summary from him.

The General tensed under the Prince’s gaze but then lifted his chest high and kept a controlled and powerful expression as he answered the silent question from the King to be.

“Nothing much of importance has happened,” Keith saluted, “we have run tests with the new weapons and gotten a few dozen more soldiers trained, they are on the sidelines and ready for war or to take up a guards place.”

Neil nodded accepting the-dare he say-disappointing results of the past month, controlled and calm, as to not show his displeasure, he thanked the two for their work and with Edwin following silent and obedient left to the gardens.

“That was a great waste of my time.” The Prince concluded, “It’s nice to see them and all, but I do wish they got more done between the monthly checks.”

“That’s why we have the summaries, my Prince, to check their progress and with the right motivation, hopefully, speed the elongated process.” The aid reminded making Neil grumble, either way, it was a waste of time. He should really get that appeal for reports into the court already. If it was passed it’d make things so much more efficient.

An archway passed overhead as they marched into the gardens, following the winding path around bushes and flowers, trees sagging with fruit begging to be picked despite being not yet ripe. The light of day slowing inching its way from early morning to noon.

A roofed patio came into few, secluded from the castle the royals called home and sitting patiently in the center of the garden. A voice reached Neil as they reached closer to the building.

“Neil!  _ Where have you been? _ ” A worried and scolding tone sounded, “I was almsot considering starting breakfast without you!” They continued, the Elder prince chuckled in response, Edwin struggling not to join in as the younger’s worry was all too much.

“Brother, please. If you were so worried you could’ve sent a guard and message for me, you have several of them dedicated to your every movement as it is.” Neil laughed, taking a seat across the table from his only family, Ed patiently standing next to the Prince. “Do you wish a seat, Edwin?”

The aid gave a silent nod and took a seat next to his friend. Neil’s brother gave a look of disgust before shaking it off, as much as he hated it, the aid was close to them and practically part of the royal family.

“Now, back to you worrying over nothing, Dean.” Neil cockily smiled, setting his elbows on his knees and chin on his phalanges.

“Neil, please. How do you expect to find a Queen when you can’t stay serious?” Dean deadpanned, not amused in the slightest by his brother's childish comment.

“That’s where the truth falls, I’m not expecting to find a Queen-”

“You need to continue our bloodline,  _ Neil _ .” Dean emphasized, snarling at the King to be as a few maids shyly approached with their breakfast, shakily setting it on the table.

“Thank you, miss’.” The prince thanked, unfazed by his brother’s antics. The maids gave a quick curtsey and left with small smiles on their faces, “Dean,” he started, turning his attention to the younger prince, “What matter’s is I’m able to lead or town and keep it standing, if a good Queen comes into the Ball today then she does, if she does not then we call all move on from this silly business of needing an heir. You can produce one just as well as I or any other male could.” Neil challenged, having had this argument with Dean too many times before.

Dean picked at his food and rolled his eyes, Edwin sat silently as always, Neil always brought this up and lead the argument to an end. The aid just hoped it would always work to stop the younger’s bickering.

Neil carefully finished the little on his plate as Edwin finished off the measly buttered biscuit he had grabbed.

With not so much as another look at Dean, he excused Edwin and himself and quickly departed to the meeting room.

Neil’s star was cold as they walked, staring ahead as the aura around him grew to a chill in the heat of the spring sun. Edwin silently followed as always, however, a worried look took to his expression as he meagerly glanced back and forth from the path in front of them to his Prince.

Eventually, he sighed and took a long deep breath as their pace started to slow. He raised a hand and placed it onto the Prince’s shoulder. The air stopped freezing around them, and their feet rooted below them.

The aura from Neil started to calm and thaw, and when the warm rays of sun started to be felt by the two again, the royal looked over to his best friend. A chuckled sounded.

“I’m just a Nightmare, aren’t I?” Edwin started to rub his shoulder comfortingly.

“And I’m an Error.” A soft smile snailed its way to his lips, “We’re not perfect.”

Neil gave a nod, a bright smile quickly appearing with Edwin’s words, he was the only one that could ever cheer him up.

They ventured on with their pinkies intertwined and calm but confident smiles happily staring ahead toward their future.


	2. King to be, bride to find, heir to come; Part 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> NOTES PLEASE READ: Yes, If you’ve looked at the tags Ccino is in here and he is a girl-but BEFORE you get angry, unsubscribe, complain, etc. please read it. There are many hints dropped that Cora isn’t exactly a girl. I’ll be making amends for it by the end of Trials, /I promise you/. Just, stay tunned, and wait until Part 5: Royal relations. Thank you.
> 
> Also, I’m aware Ccino may be a bit OOC, but there isn’t much information on him and I’m doing my best to follow how his character is like with the little I have to work with. Some details I’ve put in will be explained later in the series, /I promise/.

Their pinkies parted their temporary connection as the frame of doors passed over them, no longer alone outside where feelings and talk are free. Here every word the Prince spoke was hung onto to by maids and guards that roamed and stationed the halls. It didn’t help many were envious of Edwin, constantly at the King to be’s side and helping when needed. Many women and men would kill to be his aid, either to be by his side nearly all day or for the payment of the job.

At the least, Edwin wasn’t in for either, he was there to be there for his Best friend; so they could stay close and not be pushed apart by their places in the hierarchy. He did get money from it, yes, but he refused anything more than a third the actual pay-not wanting to take so much from Neil when he was already given a luxury room and taken care of well.

The small portion he did take was often used to buy gifts for Neil or buy supplies for his hobbies. It was a good thing that shop owners didn’t care for who he was or what he did, they just enjoyed him as a customer because of how often he bought supplies and the good tips he gave for their service.

Walking down to the meeting room, people stared. Of course, they hadn’t seen their hands touching, but they-like everyday-see the elder Prince and his Aid walk side by side, treated as if an equals. Many have objected or tried to, but in any case, they were cast aside and unbeknownst to them-put on a long growing list of people not to listen to. Kept up to date by Neil himself.

Some would dare try again, dare to tell him it was wrong, dare to say that his best friend shouldn’t be by his side, but they would just be passed, ignored as if they didn’t exist. Not many were able to tell the King to be what to do and have him follow it-and the little that could were sincerely close to and trusted by him. One of those few was Edwin. Truth be told, Neil would trust his life with the lowly aid.

A pair of doors opened before them again, their eyes were greeted by a royally large room with a large ovular table, many chairs linning it but not many sitting in them currently. Very few of the high court are needed for such a trivial matter as a brief summary and schedule for the ball, really, any member of the court could do it, it was simply a matter of who was willing to.

“My Lord,” An unimportant court member welcomed, a small bow before standing straight and tall once more, “We will be starting the summary shortly, with your arrival, we are just waiting for Prince Dean to show.” The court member clasped their hands together, seemingly proud, a mystery to why until Edwin pointed out in a whisper that they were some time ahead of schedule.

“Good morning, Sir,” Neil greeted with a smile, bowing as well. No matter how many times he was told how to treat his Kingdom, he would never treat them as if they were scum, he’d rather be side by side and trusted during his rein than feared and likely dethroned. “Thank you for doing this, I’m sure they were many other more important things that needed your attention.”

“Thank you for being here, your highness.” They smiled, the prince always did treat everyone better than he should have.

“Please,” The King to be replied, waving a hand in a “no” gesture, “Prince is more than enough.” The court member stuttered out sorries and thank yous.

Neil walked over to his seat at the head of the table, his aid following silently and patiently like at breakfast. He wasn’t allowed to ask for a seat, he had to be offered it.

“Do you wish a seat, Edwin?” The Prince politely asked, showing a hand to the chair next to him on his right. Like a record on repeat, the aid took his seat quietly, just another day of life as a servant.

The few court people sitting all rolled their eyes exchanging looks of disgust, Neil murdered them with his eyes, they promptly froze in their seats and sat still like they were wooden puppets. While the Prince did his best to be trusting and friendly, very few court members wished to deal with him and his equality ways.

The thundering noise of doors opening behind them stole the elder Prince’s attention, and they all turned to see who it was.

Dean walked in with an emotionless expression, a pair of guard’s several paces behind him.

“My Prince,” The leading court member bowed once more, getting barely a nod from the younger prince. The king to be frowned, at least he was first in line, Dean wouldn’t last long without him to defuse any and all situations. The leading member followed in his frowning, the court was only a level below the royals when it came to hierarchy, it wouldn’t kill to say hello back. “Well then, since all are present, we should get started.”

The torturously long presentation started, Neil looking around as the presenter did his speech and spiel. Ever so slowly his eyes drifted from the presenter, then the room to the chair on his left.

Dean wore the usual formal clothing they were presented with, a suit and tie with their crown the younger prince having his sun embroidered on the chest pocket while he had the moon, his brother having a yellow sun upon the center swirls of his crown while he owned a white moon engraved into the plate of his. His eyes gazed over to his best friend.

Edwin’s glitching as always wasn’t calm and bounced around his body, the ever apparent Error signs across his body flashing at random intervals. His vest baggy over his suit and bow, a silver pocket watch with the chain poking out of his chest pocket, a large crescent with a sun cradled in its center on the pocket-the symbol of their kingdom. His eyes eventually made their way up, just staring at his aid.

The way his pupils were mismatched, the permanent tear tracks under his eyes that could never be wiped or scrubbed away, the small but boldly circular glasses that sat so snuggly on his nasal bridge. Neil couldn’t describe what he felt when he saw Edwin, but he did know one thing.

The prince had to tear his eyes away from his aid to concentrate on the meeting once more, at the least, it was almost over.

“Then we all gather in the great hall for dinner-”

“Did you remember a seat for Edwin?” The King to be pressed, interrupting the council member, who sighed, saying they did as he requested. “An actual chair? Not a stool like what you tried to pull last time?” Neil questioned further, his tone calm but his glare throwing knives.

Another reason why most refused to deal with the King to be was his attitude when it came to Edwin, a slave and servant to him, one he refused to address as such and instead acted protective over. However, no one blamed him, with their past accompanied by how they met-anyone would be protective over him. Although, the servant was just protective of the Prince as he was over him, having gone through vigorous physical and mental training to stay by Neil’s side.

He was tense, when it came to Edwin, he just couldn’t hold his anger. His best friend grabbed his hand under the table and he relaxed, he didn’t dare to look over to his aid, that would just give it away. The air turned warm again, he hadn’t even realized it had become cold until after he started to calm down.

“We will arrange something for your-” Neil shot another glare, barely lowering his head to amplify the effect of disappointment and anger. “F-for Edwin.” They finished, stuttering at the disappointed expression, the meeting continued on.

Slowly the King caught on to what he missed, Edwin tracing the words in his palm, knowing that Neil likely had drifted his attention elsewhere.

First was greeting each princess, the ten or so that did respond to the invite, after that it was a period of intermission, talking to each other and filling in time before they were to dine in the great hall, then after that, they were all to dance. Constantly trading off, both he and Dean were to dance with the Princess’ and whoever they weren’t partnered with would be with a guard until they switched. Then after goodbyes, the ball would be formally concluded.

Both Princes were to be on best behavior and keep an eye out for any Princess they like, as well as be respectful hosts. Soon the meeting parted, Dean was first to leave, his guards followed soon after, and then the court members.

Neil exhaled a long sigh as his posture slumped. He was going to have to deal with Dean’s pissy attitude for lunch as well, hopefully, his brother could keep it under control during the ball and dinner.

“Do you want to sit a bit before we head out to lunch?” Edwin whispered, not wanting the guards that were stationed outside the cracked doors to hear him. The prince gave a soft nod, his eyes going blurry with a need of rest or at the least some relaxation.

His aid rested a hand on his shoulder, long having been used to the Prince’s touch. As Edwin had described it a few times, his touch was warm trustful and familiar, but despite that Neil refused to initiate any contact and always let his best friend do it first.

“During your free period we could go to your study and I could read to you?” Edwin offered, circling his thumb in soothing motions on Neil’s back, trying his best to keep his friend’s mind focused. In his own mind, his voice was terrible, it jumped and repeated itself like an old messed up record, but the King to be seemed to like it anyhow.

Even with his voice low and soft, trying not to be overheard, it jumped pitches at random like ocean waves.

The prince gave another nod, leaning his head over to Edwin’s hand, leaving his skull hanging barely an inch away from his aid’s hand. He could feel the warmth radiating from it, the comfort of another body battling against the cold loneliness that always seemed to plague his body. No number of layers could ever be greater than the warmth another body gave.

The servant moved his hand from Neil’s back to his cheek, the soft bone contrasting to the King to be’s seemingly rough personality. He allowed his thumb to trace the lines of his best friend’s skull finding a comforting place to lay near the older skeletons eye socket.

They sat contently like this for a few minutes longer before Edwin begrudgingly moved his hand away, checking the time, they had to get going, they were going to be late to lunch. The aid could handle going without a meal, but he had to make sure his Prince ate something.

Neil took the hint, fixing his slouching posture and pushing back his chair to stand up, extending a hand out to his aid with a light smile-his smile growing wider when a warm skeletal hand held tight to his own.

They left the room happier than they were walking in it, their hands swaying near each other and seemingly accidentally brushing against the other. Their strides to the dining hall confident and complacent.

Dean sat waiting, a pissed look on his face.

“I think you need more anger management, Dean.” Neil bluntly commented, walking in the room with a half smug look. The younger Prince clenched his jaw and lowered his eyebrows, far from pleased. 

“I do not need such trivial things, Neil.” The skeleton nearly growled out, his guards flinching at the tone. Neil dismissed them for their own lunches, they both gave him very thankful looks while adverting their eyes from their Prince. “Hey!”

“You did say you didn’t need trivial things.” The King to be pointed out, going to sit down across the table from his brother, making it harder to get to him if he were to throw a fit. Dean scowled, “We have guards stationed outside every entrance to the building and there are guards near every entrance to every room as well as patrolling the halls. Let them have a break while we eat.”

Neil looked over to Edwin, offering a seat again while his brother grumbled. The cooks came out of the kitchen and brought them their food, the Head chef following with a plate of his own.

“Hello, Howard. I didn’t think you’d make an appearance.” The elder prince greeted happily, as he rarely saw the chef aside from on occasion in the halls. The head stopped in his tracks, showing off an enticing plate of Jam roly-poly, a rolled-up jam pastry, this one looking to be blackberry.

“Good afternoon, my Prince.” Howard greeted, his bandages poking out from underneath his chef’s hat. “I wanted to wish you two luck for the ball this evening-since I’ll be in the kitchen preparing for it the rest of the evening.” He smiled while setting the pastry down on the table, showing off a wide happy grin, teetering on the edge of joyful and creepy.

“Why thank you, and I wish you all the luck with making the food, I know it’ll be divine.” Neil praised, the head gave a more bright smile, and bowed, leaving the room with the rest of the chefs.

“Dean, if you treat people like objects that can run on nothing, you’d be overthrown in a matter of days. You need to be able to treat them with respect and understand they are living being with needs as well.” The elder lectured while getting food for himself and grabbing some for Edwin as well, trying to get this lesson into his brother’s head once again, and once again-getting no results.

“Why should that matter? You’re first in line.” His brother shot back, also going to get food for himself, still unhappy with Neil sending his protection away.

“Once I get a Queen-if ever-then you’ll be pressed to find one too. Then you’ll be married off as well and become King of a different kingdom, I’m just giving you facts-ones that have been proven true many times in history.” Dean grumbled more so, “If you wish, I could lend you the books I own on the subject-you think I haven’t studied how to be a  _ good _ King by now?” He emphasized.

Yes, he has been trained to be King and has been since even before their Mother’s death, but the ways he was taught seemed cruel. When their Mother was forcefully passed, he got to work studying how to be a good King, no longer having the wise advice from his parent. Many times over in history, he had found that strict leaders that treated their subjects poorly-and may he say, more like property-tended to die quicker under an array of circumstances.

On the other hand, nicer King’s also tended to die quickly, other royalty being jealous of their prospering towns and cities. From then on, Neil knew how he wanted to rule. A high leader than could be considered a friend and someone trusting, someone that may hesitate on punishment, but only to think over if they deserved it or already learned their lesson. He wanted people to be happy when they saw him, to be remembered as a great King with an even better legacy and to have other royals wish to be like him.

However, no matter how much he tried, he couldn’t get the idea to his brother. Dean had long since been brainwashed into the ways of ruling with an iron fist. The younger always thought he lectured him to anoy him and boss him, but in reality, Neil was doing his best to keep his brother alive, Edwin was almost like family to him but he didn’t want to lose the little blood relatives he had left. He didn’t want to go to a funeral with few people and even fewer royals and only think the whole time “I told you so.”

“When will you stop this nonsense?” The young Prince deadpanned, bordering on pissed again.

“When it saves your life, brother.” Edwin looked between the siblings, both of who were staring down at their plates and picking at their food with empty eyes. The Prince owning a more empathetic expression with his brows curved up in worry while the younger kept his brows flat and emotionless.

He was going to have to settle this.

Even if he hated his ability, it was a magic beings world, each having something specific and unique to them. Carefully, he took the King to be’s hand in his own and pulled out a string from his eye, sending it over to wrap around one of the Dean’s fingers. 

The youngest jolted up, staring at the servant with some anger while the aid only held a serious expression. Neil raised his head in confusion, before realizing what his friend was silently telling both of them.

“How about we not let this food go to waste?” Neil asked, looking over to his brother with some worry still sketched across his face. Something seemed to click in the other Prince’s mind, the confused expression slipping from his brother’s face to his own.

“Let’s.” Was all Dean said as he stopped picking at his food, and started to eat.

  
  


\-----

  
  


Lunch ended more smoothly then it started. Dean’s guards reappearing minutes before it concluded, looking not as exhausted or distraught as they had been before their break. Another bright side to their little exchange, the younger prince started respecting his personal protection. If he remembered correctly, Bernard and Curtis, as his brother had started to call them, looked shocked at the change in their Prince’s attitude-but were pleased nonetheless with the change.

As they parted ways from the dining hall, the elder Prince could swear he heard his brother say a polite goodbye to him  _ and _ Edwin. From then on and until they reached his private study, there was a small happy jump in his best friend’s step, however, he couldn’t judge, he had one in his step too.

For years the two of them had tried to get Dean to respect his aid as a person and not a meaningless body drifting by Neil’s side. At last, after likely over a decade of trying, they were successful.

Doors were opened in front of them for another time as they reached his study, with the King to be’s movement quickly growing sluggish, he hurried to grab the book they were reading last time and sit down comfortably with his Prince. Edwin leaned against the corner of the plush buttoned tufted as his legs swung closest to the armrest, making a makeshift boney pillow of dark brown denim.

Neil soon made himself comfortable, resting his skull against his aid’s legs and closing his eyes, letting the next hour or two give his body rest as his best friend and he laid comfortably and read.

As the words washed over him and he listened to Edwin’s shyly cheerful voice, doing his best to make different voices for the characters based on how they saw them while trying not to be energetic and give away their favorite pass time to the guards outside.

The Prince felt his body relax and enjoy a soundly quiet moment in comfort, near to the point of fall asleep on his best friend with the way Edwin’s soft tone carried to him and how he soothing rubbed circles on his shoulder, making him desperately want to cuddle into the arm that was draped across his chest-falling prey to the need rather quickly. 

Without his say, Neil felt his eyes be pulled closed and his head cloud, falling asleep.

Despite the soft snores that came from the Prince, Edwin continued to read for a few minutes longer, hoping that if he continued for a bit longer, he could keep Neil under the veil of sleep for the rest of the time they had alone. He wasn’t bothered in the slightest when he felt the King to be curl into the nook of his arm, in fact, he gave a heartful smile, letting the motion move his hand from his friend’s shoulder to his back-still tracing soothing and comfortable circles on the bone.

Refusing to let himself fall asleep, he used a string to grab a random book from somewhere in the study, happy when turning the book over it showed it’s contents to be astrology. He started to read through, checking his pocket watch every ten or so pages.

Time quickly passed as he read on, listening to the snores of his Prince beside him, curled like an infant in his arm. Too soon, however, their time nearly ended, and he had to wake up the soundly sleeping skeleton beside him.

Neil looked up at his aid with closed eyes after being gently shaken awake and Edwin looked down at him with a gentle smile, both of them would forever deny the sprinkle of a blush on their faces at that moment.

“Time to get ready?” The Prince asked, ignoring the flowery lilac on his face, his aid gave a nod, looking to be trying hard not to let his own flowery color take over his face and have his eyes bulge.

Snuggling his head back into his friend’s arm for a minute longer, he heard the soft sounds of chuckling above him before rolling back onto his back, carefully moving Edwin’s arm out of the way as he sat up-but never let go of his hand. Instead, the King to be opted to turn back to face his best friend and knot their hands together in a rare show of trust.

Neil allowed a soft chuckle to pass his own mouth as he leaned forward to touch his aid’s forehead with his own, the sound of clinking metal against bone before he angled his head to push his crown out of the way.

“Come on, we gotta get going, Neil.” Edwin laughed, thoroughly enjoying the gesture but still needing to escort his Prince to his room before heading to his own to get ready for the ball.

“Right, right.” The royal sighed, disappointed that their short time alone ended so soon already, “Sometimes...” He started, voice low and mind still cloudy with sleep, “I wish we weren’t here- I wish we didn’t have the titles or have to worry about all the damn rules.”

Neil’s skull dropped from pressing against his aid’s shoulder to his friend’s shoulder, letting his nasal ridge cradle the other’s neck as he felt the other skeleton move his skull down onto his shoulder as well.

“It’s not even sometimes, I think about it most of the time-” His voice trailed but still quiet as to not be heard, tone near whining but more distraught if anything, “I just wish, it was you and me, Edwin.” He confessed.

“You and me both.” Edwin sighed, moving to share a gentle but loose quick hug before they had to leave, his friend eagerly hugged him back-but before they could even settle how they were, three loud chimes echoed in the room, sounding from the old grandfather clock angled at them from a corner of the room.

It was already three, the guests were to arrive at half-past four, they needed to get going.

Only flinching at the noise, they didn’t jump apart, not wanting to let go of the other.

Edwin untangled himself first, standing up and stretching a hand out to his Prince who grabbed it without hesitation.

Quickly, they departed. Neil giving a quick goodbye and promise to see each other soon before heading into his room to get ready, his aid promising the same in return.

As fast but thoroughly as he could, he grabbed the ironed outfit set out by the maids for him and got to work dressing into the new suit.

The new suit he was to wear held a toned royal purple with a black button-up poking out underneath the cuffs and a gray vest separating the two, a gray bowtie, a sleek pair of jet black silk pants, and shiny charcoal-colored dance shoes. The jacket felt stiff and newly tailored, but a weight accompanied it, a gold chair poked out from the pocket.

Neil carefully pulled out whatever was in his chest pocket, just in the slim chance it was fragile, and what he saw brought him near to tears. A bright white crescent sat aligned perfectly in the middle of the long-chain, something that had been a gift from his mother years ago, just when he turned ten.

How did he not remember?

That day over thirteen years ago, his mother had given him a gift in private before the party, showing the shinning and polished necklace to him, she promised that he could wear it for that day, but told him that after that it would be kept safe, until he the day he was to find a Queen. It had even made it into her will, but he was never given it.

It was her last blessing.

That must mean, Dean had his too, right? It wasn’t just his blessing, the same happened to his younger brother a decade into his own life, their Mother hadn’t been the only one proud that day.

A knocking sounded through the room, knowing that it was likely Edwin, he put his necklace back in it’s resting place and went to the door.

Opening the large engraved doors, he saw a mesmerizing sight. His aid was wearing an outfit near identical to his, at least the respected his wants when it came to his best friend.

Edwin also was wearing a suit, vest, button-up with a bow tie, pants, and dancing shoes, but all of them were colors different from his own. The suit jacket was an imperial blue while the vest was black and the button-up gray, the bow was black with grey pants and sapphire blue dance shoes.

He also had a necklace it seemed, as he had draped around his neck the symbol of their kingdom, a crescent cradling a sun. Accompanying and completing the outfit being his large circular red glasses, sitting snugly on his nasal bridge as always.

“Save the gawking for the Princess, my Prince.” His well-dressed aid spoke, interrupting Neil’s thoughts, a knowing smirk on his face.

“They’ll all be wearing big pink frilly dresses, that isn’t gawk worthy.” The King to be playfully replied, giving a wink to which his friend rolled his eyes.

“How about we just get going?” Edwin offered, smirk still on his face as he raised a brow in question.

“Of course,” The prince bowed, darting his eyes to check if anyone was near, although he was fairly sure they weren’t, most everyone was either getting ready or already waiting in the entrance hall for the guests, and few guards were spared from attending. Neil quickly straighten himself and offered his arm, “Shall we, milady?” He teased

“Hey!” His friend bashfully exclaimed, “I’m no girl and I’m not taking your arm, but-” Edwin grabbed onto the chest of his jacket, pulling his necklace out of its pocket by the peeking chain before going on his toes to reach his Prince’s height, “I have a feeling you’ll want this on for the ball.”

Neil politely leaned down to make the act of putting on the necklace easier for his aid, who knew nearly being a head apart in height would make their lives difficult?

His aid moved back after the snap of the clasp sounded, and both of them stood normally again, Edwin looked him over. Soon the servant started to straighten out the necklace so it sat nicely and in view, then got to making sure his outfit look right and everything was in order. Too soon, his friend moved back.

“Handsome and perfect.” Was all his aid said, albeit a smile etched its way onto his skull, “Come on, we need to hurry. It’s quarter past and it’ll take a few minutes to get there.”

Before his friend could hurry on without him, Neil grabbed his hand, and pulled him into a quick hug, just breathing in the last moments they would have alone together. Likely for the rest of their lives. No matter how much he was to delay it, he was a Prince at the right age to get a bride and carry children, and he was to find one and make some within the following year of the ball.

“Whatever happens, Edwin.” The elder prince started, “Know I care for you so, so much-and no matter what people say or what the princess try and make you think, you are number one to me.”

“Even to your brother?”

“Even to my brother.” Neil promised, planting a chaste kiss on Edwin’s cheek.

  
  


\-----

  
  


They made it to entrance hall in time, and surprisingly before Prince Dean, barely making it a few minutes before him. Dean too was dressed the same as the King to be, making the three of them stand out. Also, like his aid and he, the younger prince had different colors. A royal yellow boldly colored his jacket, while a gray vest sat on top of his shinning white button-up, a gray bow tie but similar to his brother jet black pants and charcoal shoes. A bright white sun necklace with a golden chain sitting confidently on his chest.

Before Neil could even turn to his brother to talk, trumpets sounded and cars started to pull in.

With Edwin at his right and Dean on his left, he felt confident he could handle the ball.

Princess started walking up the stairs. Their poofy, lacey, layered, or all of the above dresses trailing behind them as their servants were stuck carrying the trim, desperately trying their best to keep the whole dress above the stone pathway and steps. They were maybe two or three that didn’t insist on large ball-gowns but instead had trumpets, mermaids, or a-lines.

Neil could hear Dean leaning over to whisper in his ear, giving enough information to point out on particular Princess without actually moving. The third to last Princess that arrived was modest and clearly wishing she had been somewhere or doing something else. A traditional creamy satin column dress that held a jeweled neckline and long bell sleeves sat perfectly along her skeletal body, a magical body called to properly fill the attire. White outlined the sleeves, neck and short trim that couldn’t even brush the floor, a periwinkle purple lace softly contrasting the solid cream.

In a hushed whisper, his brother explained her name was Cora, not from too far of a kingdom but one that went unnoticed. A well mannered only child that-in the younger Prince’s eyes at least-would make a great Queen. The older prince gave a shallow nod to his words, planning to keep an eye on her for the rest of the night.

And so he did, with Edwin at his side, they shared comments about her. The meeting went smoothly and even Dean agreed that she did seem to be just as if not more polite than the King to be. During intermission she stood quietly by herself until she was approached by Edwin who, much like Neil did, treated him normally and as equals, gladly making small talk with him, and continued to do the same during dinner.

When his aid managed to get him through the crowd of Princess’, he reported that she was just as she seemed to be, quiet polite young women that carried the same values as the King to be did. Then when the music started to play, Neil went to a random Princess and started to dance, still keeping an eye on Cora.

Soon, like a blur, he and the kind woman were arm in arm, and the music started to play again.

“Good evening again, Cora.” The elder Prince smiled, almost breaking his expression with the visible flinch the Princess had at her own name. He made a mental note. If they were to become spouses, he’d make sure to ask about that.

“Good evening to you as well, your highness.” A shy voice spoke, but why at that tone?

“Please, we’re already on a first-name basis, Neil is just fine.” He assured

“Of course.”

Nothing else? Was submission just a constant in her kingdom? They had started giving Women their rights half a century ago, had it never reached their town? Truthfully, from Neil’s perspective, women should’ve had their rights a lot sooner but that’s what amendments are for.

“So, how has the evening gone for you so far, miss?” Another flinch, he decided to scrap pronouns altogether, “I hope you’ve been enjoying yourself.” She started to relax in his hold.

“It’s been well.” Her voice was still soft and shy, barely a whisper over the music, “Edwin was good company, thank you for sending him over.”

“Oh, I didn’t send him.” Cora stared with a curious expression in her eyes, “He saw you alone and wished to talk to you, I would’ve joined in but-as you probably saw-I was being bombarded but the others.” He gained a small and short laugh

“Oh yes, they were all over you, weren’t they?” The Princess humored, still curious to why or how someone else could have the same values as her.

“Like hens fighting over a rooster.” The elder Prince joked, gaining a smile from Cora. “I’m guessing you’re confused to my values?” He questioned, bringing the subject back to more political topics.

“Hmm?” She sounded, seemingly forgetting about it for a moment, “Right, yes, I was. I hadn’t met someone that also cared for their servants before you.” They confessed, looking genuinely pleased.

“I’m sorry to hear that, but, sadly, I share your experience.” The music stopped, and they started to part, “Friends?”

“Of course, Neil.” They smiled, looking happier than they did when they arrived.


	3. Warm slumber

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> SORRY NOT SORRY

Knocking rung through his eardrums, distracting him and losing his place on the paperwork. Deep breath in. Deep breath out. Whomever it was outside that door wasn’t aware of what he was doing, it’s not their fault.

The air was cool, thankfully not because of his own temper nor aura, but caused by the late hour and still ajar windows letting in crispy breezes, making his body shiver on occasion. At least his aid wasn’t there to scold him and tell him to go to bed, he had made sure the servant went to be a few hours before.

The royal called out for the interrupter to come in, watching carefully as the doors cracked open and his brother stepped in, deep breaths once more.

Understandably, his brother shivered, despite the long sleeves and layers. Wanting to get the conversation over and done with, the King to be stood up from his desk and closed to few opened windows, his body feeling uncomfortable as the warmth in the room started burning his frostbitten bones.

“Why does everything have to be so cold with you?” The younger Prince stuttered, still trying to recover from the cold storm that overtook his naturally warm magic and body. The older threw a blanket over him in reply, bringing him over to the couches in the room, hoping that would help warm his body quicker.

“We’re opposites, Dean, literally meant to be on the other end of the spectrum in nearly all ways.” The elder prince spoke, doing his best to not think about the paperwork he had left unattended. However, he quickly waved off the thought from his mind, “What did you need, brother?”

“I need you to take your role seriously.” Dean deadpanned, getting only an eye roll from his sibling, “It’s been months, Neil,  _ months _ . You still have yet to chose a Queen or even consider a Bride!” He snarled, glaring at the royal, his anger doing better to warm his body up than the blanket wrapped around him.

“Still so sure you do not need that anger management?” His glare deepened, “Once again I do not wish to have a Queen nor Bride, you and I know that I could easily run this Kingdom without either.”

“ _ What about running your bloodline? _ ”

“That is not necessary, and you know it.”

“It is to continued tradition and add to the little family we have left-”

Neil abruptly stood up, glare unmatched by comparison to his brother’s childish one. One that said some much and yet so little explanation. As abruptly as he stood up and threatened Dean with his stare alone, the King to be walked out of his own study. Not planning on a destination. Just needing to walk around in the cold night air and have some fresh air to cool off.

Before the door closed behind him, he could hear his brother yelling at him, telling him how much of Nightmare he was to deal with.

_ Damn right _ , was the only comeback in his mind. If he was a Nightmare, he was going to be proud of it.

His eyes took some time to adjust, but by the time they did he was already halfway across the castle, pacing circles around rooms and going past that same scenery over and over time again.

Couldn’t Dean understand he didn’t want to do get married? He didn’t need to do have a Bride? Didn’t need to have a Queen to help him rule? That he didn’t want to do  _ that _ ?

How was it so hard to understand he didn’t want to be married off! Weddings were a hassle, a big party to brag, something that was pointless if he wasn’t in love with any of the Princess’ and the money could be used to actually  _ help _ them. Even if he was in love with someone-he wouldn’t want to have a big beautiful wedding, where he could sit happily with his loved one and show off how much he cared, and how nothing was going to stand between them. He would never. He would- he would love a wedding.

Neil would be more than happy to have one, not a big royal one, but he’d love one. His loved one all dressed up and looking amazing, flowers to match, and he’d just be stuttering all the way, looking like a fish out of the water and acting like one too.

However, he didn’t need a Bride, nor a Queen. The Prince had his mind set on that. He didn’t need help and wouldn’t accept any. Well, maybe he’d accept some, if only from one person. 

“ ‘Mare? What are you-” A yawn caught them off mid-sentence,“-doing out and about?” Their voice was sleepy and they rubbed at their eye, trying to stay awake and consult their Prince.

The King to be stoped, only one person used that nickname for him and dared to do it time and time again. Somehow, through the stress and mess of his mind, hearing the voice brought a small smile.

Turning to face the only sun in his life, the smile stretched wider before seeing the tired but serious expression. Neil carefully looked away, feeling the disappointment from his aid.

“I… I don’t have a good answer for that.” He sighed, before daring to look back up to his friend, moving a hand to awkward rub at his shoulder. Even against his own bone, his hand was cold, both a comfort and discomfort.

He moved his eyes down to the floor, already feeling the disapproval without the stare. His hand was moved away from his arm and he let it drop back to his side, only looking back up when a warm hand replaced where his was seconds ago.

“You should get to bed.” It was soft whisper, the care in it drowned his body in warmth. His legs moved on their own, taking the few steps until he was right in front of Edwin, hugging and pulling the aid close.

Without hesitation, the servant hugged back, pulling the older close and letting the Prince drape over his shoulders.

“Please,” Neil rasped out, “Can we stay together tonight? I-I know it’s been… awhile, but, I just... need to be with you right now.”

“Of course, Nightlight.” The aid cooed, unintentionally lulling his Prince deeper into the realm of unconsciousness, “It’s been years but, we’re still kids, right?” Edwin joked, gaining a sleepy chuckled from the King to be. “Come on,”

The aid helped Neil over and into his room, nothing too big, but definitely better than any of the other servants. It almost looked like a scaled-down royals room. A queen-size bed, couch with a pair of armchairs, several bookshelves lining the walls, large windows to outside, and a bathroom off to the side.

Gently, the servant pulled the royal onto the bed, tucking him in and planning on sleeping on the couch instead. Edwin started to walk away, but the Prince woke up just enough and grabbed his best friend’s arm, his hold lose but meaning understood.

“Stay with me, please, Error.” The nickname spoke in a tired tone as the aid’s skull visibly brightened with blue. Abandoning the plan and taking the rare opportunity, he got under the layers of blankets with his Prince.

Neil in his till sleepy state, moved closer to his servant, cuddling close into his friend’s ribs, arms wrapping themselves around and hooking together behind his spine. Effectively pulling him close without much escape, not that the aid minded any, however.

A purple dusted the royals cheekbones as he was hooked and pulled back into his sleep, for once actually sleeping soundly. Layers of blankets really did nothing compared to being with Edwin.

  
  


\-----

  
  


The night closed and the sun rose, dawn waking the servant with alarms going off in his ears. The servant tried pulling himself up and turned to turn off the damned alarm clock with barely open eyes, the ringing, unfortunately, didn’t stop in his eardrums, however.

Trying to sit up seemed like a task too hard to do that morning, a weight pulled back into bed and the blankets were warm. Opening his eyes wider, there was, in fact, a weight keeping him from getting up as well as a reason to why his blankets were so warm that early morning.

An arm was snug around his waist, trying to pull him back down and closer to its owner’s body. The owner of the arm was cradling his side with their own body, head tucked into the folds of his nightshirt. Edwin’s skull immediately flushed blue again, barely remembering talking to his Prince the night before and struggling to remember the older pulling him into bed and cuddling close to each other.

The King to be snuggled closer, acting like he didn’t want his pillow to leave or to wake up. The aid’s mind was cleared as this happened, looking over to the person he… to the person he cared for just washed away all the worries in his mind, the days were bound to get better. A large smile made its way to his face.

Neil slowly woke up, and when he did, he only cracked an eye open and then proceeded to close it and move his skull to nuzzle his nose into the servant’s neck-earning a breathy chuckle at the tickling sensation.

“ _ Night. _ ” The aid continued to laugh, arms wrapping around his Prince just as snuggly and protective as the ones around his waist.

Edwin’s mind woke up with the spark of an idea, and he moved to nuzzle just as much into the older’s own neck, also earning chuckles for his work.

“Fine-  _ Fine _ !” The Prince laughed, “You win!” He continued to snicker, stopping his movements even though his aid refused to. How could he? Neil hardly got laugh anymore, and they were so… so undeniably  _ adorable _ . “Air! I’m a magic skeleton that needs air!” He gasped, getting the servant to finally stop, but not move his skull away.

The servant was content to just leave his skull there, let them spend the whole day alone together in his room, just hanging out and enjoying being together like they used to-correction, like the early days.

The King to be hummed, enjoying the closeness, but a question bugged his mind.

“What now?” Edwin wasn’t sure how to answer that either.

“Could try staying here, doubt that’d work well, though.” The aid laughed, “The other servants would probably think I had kidnapped you.” A happy chuckle was his response, his smile still wide maybe even wider than earlier, “Or...” A grim look overtook the happiness, “We could… act like this never happened...”

The servant bit his tongue, hiding the last part of the sentence.

Neil sighed, that was likely the best plan of action, however, he could feel both their souls pulse with sadness at merely the idea.

“It seems it is best...” An idea came to mind, “But,” Edwin pulled his skull back, looking into his Prince’s perfect eyes with his unique mismatched ones, “There’s something I want to do first before I leave.”

The Prince pulled himself up, his aid’s arms falling down and breaking apart their hold, the glitching skeleton slowly sitting up with him.

“I don’t believe I ever got the chance to dance with you at the ball those months back?” The King to be smiled, pushing himself off the bed, his clothes well over wrinkled and looking like they were tossed like Italian pizza before being put on. He put his arm out, angling it and waiting for his aid to take it.

“I don’t believe we did, my Prince.” Neil smiled as his aid hooked his arm with his own, both starting to walk over to the small space between the couches and armchairs, preparing to dance.

A warm hand in his own, his hand on Edwin’s hipbone, their spares holding their shoulders steady.

Slow circled moved them around as they ducked and bowed, getting into a rhythm as their souls started to beat together as one. However, the fun ended too quickly, and the royal had to leave to go get ready for the day ahead.

His hand left the warm hipbone and his aid’s left his shoulder, but before their hand’s parted and Neil would magic his way to his own room. The older stopped and held the servant’s hand in a tight grip, refusing to let go so soon.

“The very final thing I wanted to do,” He started, pulling himself close to Edwin and brushing their ribs for a moment, “Is this.”

The King to be lowered his head and used his spare hand to tilt his aid’s up, not moving to peck at his cheek, but slowly steering his way to the other’s mouth, planting a very deliberate and purposeful kiss. One that wasn’t chaste like the loving like the night of the ball, but passionate by both sides, brows furrowing in concentration as they let out the emotion they felt for each other in the closed space of the room.

They were both very thankful for the closed curtains that allowed them this moment together.

The minute of heart to heart passed quickly, and Neil moved back, magic flaring to life as he started to magic his way to his room, the final words he had to say ringing delightfully in Edwin’s skull.

“You will always be my number one.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> :)


	4. Calling for help

After months of staying strong, nearly a year of not following the traditions laid out before him, he had begun to crack under the pressure. His few relationships, aside from with Edwin, broken to pieces. No one understands. They wouldn’t be able to, they all think it’d be  _ fantastic _ to be a royal!

It isn’t.

Everything’s done for you. You have to keep to schedule. Constantly being in line. Never under any circumstances acting out. Strict manners. Strict policies from a young age.

Sleeping in? Never heard of it. Day off? What’s that? Having real friends? That’s a good joke. Childhood? You mean studying for your future in a decade and a half?

Neil just couldn’t take it anymore. He doesn’t need a Bride, much less a Queen. What’s the big deal with it? Half the staff is caring for their siblings or parents, it’s not an issue for them! Other’s simply don’t have anyone in their lives, they aren’t being chasted and bombarded with questions of a bride.

The head generals are both on their own, the head of Military Sciences is caring for his brother as a constant and the head General lives on his own, no one’s telling them to go off and get married! Then again, the head Chef does have a wife and family and also lives with his brother.

Others would think it’d be great, even amazing to have Princess wanting to marry you, but it’s just fairytale lies. A storybook lies life. Almost all of the women that showed for the ball were spoiled brats, thinking they could get whatever and whoever they wanted. Only Cora and one other were raised well and respectful.

Even keeping in touch with Cora hadn’t helped him through this, Edwin was doing his best to be comforting, but it only reminded the Prince how much he was it was just him and his aid.

Maybe one day it could be like that. They could just run away late winter with planting seeds and some coin. Find a way to survive in the woods together, be relieved of their pointless responsibilities that will only give them a forgetful life.

Neil could grab one of his hunting guns too, let them do trade at a random nearby town and let them get more food and build up a small cabin to call their home. Something small. Something simple. He could try and watch out for an abandoned structure next time he’s able to go hunting.

He’d have to leave his brother to do that, however. Leave the few friends he’s acquired. However, the temptation of just him and his number one was always quick to jump before those worries.

He loved Dean, he was proud of him like the father neither of them got to grow up with. Protective of him like the mother they had lost. Maybe, that could help him.

Neil pushed himself up from his resting place, his back to his friend, his aid was quick to bookmark their place and turn his full attention to his Prince.

The ever warm hand rested on his shoulder and he was quick to hold it with his own, wanting to keep it in place until the end of time.

“Could we… got to  _ her _ grave?” The royal’s voice was soft, questioning and uncertain. “...If we have time.”

“We have until you decide to go to bed. But, are you sure?”

“I need to talk with her.” Was his immediate reply, not bothered by the hesitation in Edwin’s tone.

“Aren’t you a part of her?” The Prince nodded his head, “Can’t you talk with her anytime?”

“I am only a part, and so is Dean. It’s difficult to talk to a fraction of a person.”

His aid hummed, not understanding, but knowing that this would help his Prince. The hand placed on his shoulder pulled away and Neil let go but gave a small smile when he felt the errored skeleton hug him in comfort. Reassurance that was greatly appreciated.

“Do you want to go now?” Edwin whispered into his eardrum, voice gentle despite the glitching. The King to be nodded after a few minutes of contemplating. “Alright.”

His aid let go, his body shivering from the sudden lack of warmth and his mind screaming to lean back into it. He gave in, but only a little this time, turning back to his friend and grabbing the skeleton’s hand as they both stood up.

Walking outside the air chilled their magical bones, the Royal embracing it while his aid had trouble handling the cold. The frost licked and scolded their faces as they made their way to the small secluded area of the former Queen’s grave. A place that his mother had loved and eventually buried in.

The moon lit up their path and the minty green grass around them as they made their way to their destination. The guards stationed at the entrance lost their posture for a moment as they approached, not expecting the soon to be King, but then stood up straight and tall once more.

With a small wave, he gestured for the guards to go take a small break and to generally leave the area for some time, letting Neil and his aid be alone with the former Queen.

Hesitantly, they moved from their station, their armor clanking as they walked away into the silent night.

The elder Prince let out a long exhale and his expression and body slumped, showing the weight that was getting to him and how his lack of sleep had fatigued him. He quickly took off the suit of his attire and draped it over Edwin, a small smile escaping from hiding when his friend snuggled into the jacket for warmth, looking up at him in worry and question.

The royal took his aid’s hand, small comfort for himself and reassurance to his glitched friend. Nostalgia consumed him as he stepped into the closed-off garden, memories of spending days together with his mother-and when his brother came to the world, Dean as well-playing around and talking with her.

A light squeeze to his hand and he took a small step closer to her grave, a cleared area of flowers tended to daily and kept under care attentively.

“Hello, Mom...” Tears dotted his eyes and his aid intertwined their hands further, giving another reassuring squeeze to his hand, before pulling away. Going to stand guard by the entrance and let his Prince have the moment alone with his creator.

Realizing and understanding his friend’s plan, Neil let go of his tight hold, listening as his aid walked toward the entrance and turned his back. Letting him be as alone as he could be.

Painfully slow, the prince sat down, sitting cross-legged before deciding to pull his knees up and to his chest, a rare small show of vulnerability.   
  


He felt a part of his blazing soul reply in return as if saying hello, a smile drifted to his face.

“I guess the connection is still there, huh?” Using the wrist of his skeletal hand, he carefully wiped the tears away. His soul pouring out the illusion of a ghostly figure, purple magic drifting in the air before taking a translucent form.

“Yes, I suppose so.” A soft and gentle mimick of his mother’s voice responded, the figure taking a small decent down to sit on the floor in front of her son, her simple silk robes folding and body purple with the illusion. “May I ask to why your part calls out so desperately in need of help?”

“I have to find a Queen,” Neil spoke, his head down. A burn of held-back emotion filled in his chest, but he refused to give in. The illusion put her hands on each side of his skull, and on instinct, he looked up into her milky lilac eyes, he sighed. “I don’t want to. I don’t want a Princess at my side… I just want to...”

“What do you want my son?” The illusion asked carefully, wiping away tears that he hadn’t realized he was producing. He sniffled, nuzzle his face into her hands, barely physical enough to allow him the action. His hand held her’s there when he became aware of the fact.

“I just want to rule… alone. Like you did.”

“I have a feeling that isn’t the entire truth.” The former Queen commented, not sounding at all angry or disappointed, but simply wanting her child to be honest with her.

“I-” The elder Prince hiccuped, “I just want to rule alone… w-with Edwin by my side. Or not rule at all. I just want  _ him _ by my side.” He sobbed, feeling the pressure on him finally releasing. Still aware of his aid nearby and keeping watch, but wanting his friend to know of the truth.

“Do you finally accept that?” His mother started, “Your soul has yelled out that fact since my passing, and I’m sure if it echos to me, it echos to your brother as well.” Neil dropped his gaze from his creator to the ground, “Have you spoken to Dean about this?”

“H-he-” The King to be started, before breathing in a long breath and trying to calm down, “Dean just wants to continue the tradition of marriage and bring heir’s to the family.”

“Does he forget that he is a child of a single Queen?” He nodded his head, “Have him come talk to me soon, he’ll likely ignore the call from his soul.” The former Queen asked, before comforting her son, “You don’t have to do anything you don’t want to, lead on your own if you choose. I’m sad to say that the court might force you to choose, however.”

“How did you get by without a King, mom?” The Prince sniffed, bringing his gaze back up to his mother.

“I created you, and after a few years of your stability, your brother. Sadly, I think you wouldn’t be able to follow the same method as I did. I don’t believe a fraction of a fraction could live such a happy life as you two have. That, and I don’t wish for you to go through that painful process.”

Neil nodded, as much as he wished and with the little cases to study, it would be difficult for the child to live. Even if his part had matured and become his own soul, albeit with help and encouragement.

“It’s becoming much too late to be healthy for you,” She started, pulling her hands away and drifting over to and above her grave, “You should go back with him and get some rest.”

“Thank you.” The royal smiled, “I love you, mom.”

“I love you too my son.” The former Queen laughed, her illusion whisping into the air before compacting into a stream of opaque magic, drifting back to his blazing soul once more.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please, comment if this confusing or you don't understand what this is hinting at. It is somewhat complicated what the chapter hints at and the relationship Neil has with his mother.


	5. Broken to appease

The meeting was quickly adjourned, many of the Princess’ from the ball months ago leaving in a hissy fit and a few even being escorted out by guards. He didn’t bother listening to their nonsense, he was too busy hearing the cracking of his own soul. Just breaking under the pressure, not bothering to fight back. There’s nothing he could do.

A hand landed on his shoulder, and his brother gave an apologetic smile. He gave a small sorrowful but trying smile back.

It was pointless to fantasize about weddings with them, not even his only sibling knew of how he felt, the risks were too much. However, it was likely he knew now. The words his mother said repeating in his mind. 

_ Do you finally accept that? Your soul has yelled out that fact since my passing, and I’m sure if it echos to me, it echos to your brother as well. _

The court, as the former Queen predicted, had eventually forced him to choose and called for the kingdoms Princess’ to come back for a meeting where he would pick. Of course, he chose the only one he got along with, that and the fact they were the only one who had the same principles as him. At least Dean seemed happy with his choice.

The Princess he chose walked up to the brothers, confusion but relief on their expression.

“Neil, I’d never have guessed you’d chose me of all.” Their voice was still as quiet as at the ball, but near everyone had left the room so the Prince’s were able to hear them all the while. “I had thought I was awkward or annoying.”

“Not at all,” The King to be started, worried about how she got that idea when she was barely speaking at all during the duration of the party, “You’re the only one with the same principles as I after all, besides, you get along with the small family of ours.” He happily joked.

Cora nodded, showing her understanding. They quietly wished a goodbye and a promise to write soon before leaving. Now it was the brothers alone in the room, and someone was waiting outside for one of them.

“Before you leave,” Dean started, noticeably seeing the itching his brother had to get back to his aid, “I’m… I’m really sorry about everything. I talked to her and I was just blind to how you felt about all of this.”

The elder nodded, eyes darting over to the closed doors, looking insecure without his friend by his side.

“A-and I don’t fully understand it or know how to accept it… about you two, but I’ll try to see him more as family.” The younger continued, showing his knowledge of his brother felt, “Although,” The King to be’s eyes trained back on the other, “More likely than not, you’re going to have to tell Cora one day.”

The older brother gave a quick nod, “Just go to him.” the younger laughed, pushing him towards the doors, Neil happily going outside to his aid.

His smile dropped when he saw his friend’s expression, however, hurt and holding back tears. He quickly pulled his aid to his study, dismissing the guards outside the room so they could be as alone as they could. Using the dark purple-near black-tendrils he had to shut the curtains and give them even more privacy.

He hated his magic, a thing he rarely showed as it scared many and caused a few incidents in his younger years. At least he knew to keep his cool now. No need to blackout in anger, he’d rather remember what he’s done.

He sat them down on the couch, holding close to his chest and encouraging him to let out his bottled emotions. The King to be slowly caught onto why his friend was so distraught. Cora had told him of the engagement the two of them now owned, not knowing about the protective and caring relationship the Prince and servant have.

The aid hiccuped into his shirt, giving the already solid blue tear tracks on his cheeks more color. He let out complaints, the two of them knowing they could never get married or even be open about their relationship. Be open to the fact that they care for each other much, much more than friends.

Times like these, both of them just wished to be elsewhere. Prayed that they could just escape and find a lone cabin somewhere and live off their days alone and together. Just a cabin, the woods, and them.

Sadly, they couldn’t do anything. If in a different time maybe they could be open and happy together, but right now, stuck where they are, they can’t fight.

Neil laid his skull on his aid’s shoulder, hooking it over the right blade on the servants back and holding him close. Small, feather-light pecks to his crush’s neck and soothing rubbing to his back got him to calm down. He unhooked his skull and pulled back, wiping away his aid’s tears with one hand and gently caressing the other’s skull with his second.

The servant continued to hiccup a few times more before really calming, leaning his skull to the hand cradling him, eye lights dim and eyes lidded. Tired and worn.

“I’m sorry, love, I can’t do anything.” The Prince whispered out, a few tears of his own rolling down his cheeks, caught and pushed away by Edwin’s hand. “I want to, I want the best for you- for us- but I can’t do anything against the court. If they found out-”

“I know… they could kill you, and they  _ would _ slaughter me.” The servant sighed, “I just wish we had our cabin… the one we always talked about when we were young.”

“The one in the woods?” Neil laughed, remembering what his aid was talking about, “By the calm river and off the old dirt roads and path?”

“With a single apple tree and garden.” He finished, nuzzling into his Prince lovingly, not bothered by the bright blue of his cheeks. The Prince sighed, thanking his aid and giving an affectionate kiss, a small promise that they will make it out one day.

  
  


\-----

“My lord,” A court member called out for him, stopping him for the umpteenth time that day, “Has something happened between you and Edwin?”

“Nothing at all, Sir,” The King to be said, no tone and next to no emotion in his voice, seeming lifeless, but his flinch saying otherwise. “Now if you excuse me, I have to get heading elsewhere.”

Neil walked out of the meeting room, walking to his aid to exchange a nod before heading out to their next destination. Walking through the castle as always, the two were stared at, however, all the stares held worry.

Neither of them ever talked anymore. Keeping to pleasantries and that alone. Not a word, not a glance, not a touch.

It was bR3aKi^g both of them.

It had started to worry everyone. Most hated Edwin for the job he was handed, but he was the only one that could talk to the eldest Prince, the only one that could help him when he was down. As much as many would hate to admit it, most of the maids and guards had gone to the glitched servant and made him aware when the King to be was down.

None considered the arranged marriage an issue, in fact, they were rejoicing with the fact. An actual King and Queen leading the town together for the first time in decades.

Not a single monster nor human could hear Neil and his aid’s souls cracking from the loss of love. Monsters need love to survive, to stay sustained. They could fall down otherwise.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ;)


	6. Secluded cave-in

A few quick knocks interrupted his stitches, pausing the therapeutic process they had done increasingly more as of late. Looking up and zoning in, it was late in the day. Extremely so. The waning moon shining through the pulled blue curtains, glowing in a bright indigo light, dots of stars peeking through and coating the room in speckled brilliance, the only other light being the well used candled by their side.

Carefully putting the craft away in an empty drawer, another round of knocks came through, pausing their actions for a moment before they put away their supplies. The others already hate them enough, why add fuel to the fire?

Once the door had been opened, a pair of blue pinpricks met his odd circles. Quickly recognizing the face and the worried look, they fixed their tired and irritated expression, moving out of the way to let the other in.

No words were exchanged as the two sat down, only looks. The guard looking worried and the aid trying to avoid, glancing everywhere but their friend. The servant had their knees pulled close to their chest, bare crimson feet resting on the soft but solid cushions below.

“What’s going on, Edwin?” His friend tried, trying to make some sort of eye contact with the other. “There has to be something, did you have a fight and get angry at each other?”

Flinching, the aid started to push his skull between his knees and chest, doing his best to hide his face. Mumbling into his shirt, not heard by anyone but himself.

“Come again?” The guard asked, “I need to know what’s going on to help you. Even Ian and Prince Dean started to get worried, and that’s saying something- You and Ian hate each other like there’s no tomorrow too!” They coaxed, trying again. The servant sighed, pulling his head up and resting his chin on his knees.

“I could never be mad at him, Bernard.” A sorrowful and sincere expression took over his features, seen easily despite the oddities in his complexion. “We didn’t have an argument… we just-”

“Then what did happen? Everyone thinks you two fell out after years of being so close, I mean, I don’t know how long you two have been friends but that’s just what everyone else is saying.” Bernard asked, giving some insight into what was going on with everyone around them.

Edwin gave it some thought, going quiet for a little while. They did nearly the exact opposite of fall out, the memories gave him a small smile, and an idea came to mind.

“I didn’t ever tell you how Neil and I met, did I?” His friend shook his head, “Guessing it’s the newer workers passing the rumor’s then. The older staff remember the day we met, likely know something else is going on too.”

“But what is going on?”

“Quiet, I’m telling the story first.”

The aid started the story simply, recounting when his Prince and he met. The memory bittersweet.

The day had been rainy and cold, frigid air passing through the makeshift shelter he had made from logs and some of the fabric from his clothing. It was almost like a tent, wet driftwood from the private beachside a good hundred or so meters away leaning against a large oak tree. The flimsy flap he had made for an entrance from his coat doing little to keep the cold out of his small home.

He could remember shivering before hearing footsteps and gunshots, by instinct going as still as he could. The footsteps neared him and he had heard the gun reload before a voice called for him to get out of his small home with his hands up. Edwin had just stayed still and quiet, hoping whoever it was out there would leave, thinking no one was home. However, the voice called out again, saying they knew someone was there.

Slowly, he had crawled out of his home, the muddy yet frozen floor being uncomfortable to his unbearably cold bones. When he gained the courage to look up he saw someone well dressed, a not too weathered jacket and beige pants, a crown with a moon cut out of the plate sitting upon their pearly white skull. A person in such contrast to himself, torn and old remains of what could barely be recognized as a white shirt, even more so roughed black pants. His coal-black bones shaking, his pale cornflower blue jacket draped uselessly across the entrance to his shelter.

“I can only remember my vision going black from there, but Neil later filled in the in-between,” Edwin spoke, his chin rising from his knees and up into the air, his back and shoulders relaxing. Posture more content rather than anxious.

The elder Prince had told that after he had passed out, the royal had picked him up and carried him into the castle, asking the Queen-his mother, and now former Queen-for help. She had let Neil help him, and gave assistance as well. Aiding her son by asking for a small meal to be brought to his room while he had looked for some spare loose clothes for the small skeleton.

She had let them stay together that night, reasoning that in the morning Edwin would want to be near the only person he knew.

“I was 8 that day, and Neil was 9, and we’re still together at 22 and 23.” He smiled, looking over to the curtains were the moon and stars were still shining through.

He could remember being so surprised to wake up in warmth and so happy to be in someone’s arms. It reminded him of another night…

_ “Of course, Nightlight. It’s been years but, we’re still kids, right? ...Come on,” _

“I… actually still have the shirt he gave me that night. He let me keep it, even after I got clothes of my own.” The aid started to fidget, grabbing at the color of the old star pattern t-shirt he was wearing, something that passed all odds and still fit him. “We grew a friendship, and when Neil’s duty’s started to get in the way he proposed the idea of me becoming his aid, so we could stay together even with his title of royal. I don’t think I could ever get to the point of breaking things off with him.”

Edwin looked back to his friend, seeing the guard slack-jawed and shocked. “You okay, Bern?”

“You were homeless?” The shocked and confused question came.

“Yeah, for as long as I can remember, however, I can only remember back to the age of 7 or so.”

Bernard started to piece things together for himself but said nothing, if that was the only way for their soon to be King to be happy, then so be it. It wasn’t up to him to decide how other’s loved anyhow.

The candle beside them flickered as the story came to a close, and after a minute of decision, blew itself out into smoke.

  
  


\-----

  
  


A taping on his shoulder startled him, but turning behind him, it was only his friend. It was late day again, not as late as the night previous, where he had accidentally stayed up and told one of his deepest secrets, but late enough to where he had been dismissed for the day and told to go off to bed.

“Bernard, stars, you scared me there.” The King to be’s aid nervously laughed, “What’s up?”

“Can we talk?”

“Sure…?” Edwin looked around, seeing several guards starting to make their way down the hall, towards where he had been stargazing, and a few maids finishing cleaning. “But, not here.”

The guard was quick to pull the servant to his room, Bernard not having one of his own in the castle.

“What is it?”

“I… think I know what’s going on.” The aid tried to suppress his shock, “D-don’t worry!” He started again, “I’m not going to tell anyone, it’s not my choice who you love.”

Edwin let out tears of relief. Someone knew, yes, but they  _ understood _ , and they weren’t going to  _ tell _ . Slowly he fell to his knees, his tears going from ones of relief to the held back emotions of depression. His friend fell down with him, albeit, a little more gracefully.

Bernard gave the servant a tight hug, doing his best to comfort the other.

_ “I’m sorry, love, I can’t do anything.” _

They can’t do anything right now.


	7. Royal relations

The King to be sighed as he dismissed his aid for the night. A small sound rang out, like a tearing piece of paper, but he dismissed it. He seemed to be hearing things lately anyhow. He knew why he was hearing it. He knew what it was. He knew how to stop it, but he couldn’t. He would never be able to stop it.

He stopped pointlessly scratching away at the paper on his desk and put his head in his hands, breathing in a deep, painfilled sigh. Finger’s idling tearing away at his skull, stressed beyond words.

“Hey...” They spoke, voice barely heard over his own ever wondering thoughts. He looked over at them, giving the Princess his attention, a small hum of acknowledgment the only sound he gave, “You’re likely sick of hearing this, however… you and Edwin have been pulling away from each other farther by the day.”

The Prince only stared in response, one of his hands dropping from his skull to hold onto his arm. Almost as if mimicking comfort.

“And you’re tense.”

“Not any more than you, Neil.” They nervously laughed off, still unsure of how to talk to the elder Prince, only having stayed with him for a short while. Getting up from their seat they walked over to the desk, “Shall we head to bed? It’s getting awfully late.”

The King to be sat for a moment, contemplating.

“I’m going to stay up a little longer. You should get some sleep though, Cora.”

“Then I’ll stay up with you, at the least to give you some company. We haven’t been able to talk at all since I got here.” The Princess huffed, knowing that Neil would only stay up late and maybe get a few hours of sleep if he fell asleep at all.

Neil groaned, but accepted his fiance’s choice, even if he wanted to be alone to think.

Putting away the work and going to sit down on one of the couches, he tried to relax into the plush button tufted couch. The other royal sitting opposite him. “So, what… what’s happening between you two?” Hesitance clear in their voice, obviously not used to talking so casually.

The King to be let out a small laugh, what  _ wasn’t _ happening between him and Edwin was a better question. “Is it a secret?” He shrugged, “I could tell a secret in exchange...”

The Prince looked up at the offer, unbelieving.

“Why do you want to help me so much?”

“You’re my only friend, anyhow, we’re going to need to learn to live together anyways.” They explained, “I could say my secret first if it helps any.”

He only stared, still not believing any of it. Cora took a deep breath and gave a shaky exhale.

“I-I… I’m not c-comfortable in my body.” Neil’s eyes went wide, confused at the statement, his expression asking for some sort of elaboration. “Well… I don’t know how to explain it. I hate my voice, I hate the dresses I have to wear, I hate my body. All I know is I’m much more comfortable wearing shirts and pants, even if my voice was just a bit deeper or if I was more… flat, I’d be so much happier.”

“Wait… let me get this straight. You… don’t feel comfortable being a girl? And you feel better when you feel like a guy?”

“U-umm… Yeah.” The Royal smiled, seeming proud to finally get the truth of their chest, “I don’t like my voice too much… so I try not to use it, a-and if I do, I’m usually quiet.” They explained.

“Well,” Neil laughed, “Aren’t we an odd couple? I… don’t like girls and you don’t like being a girl.” He put his hands over his eyes, well, weren’t they perfect for their Kingdom?

“That’s what’s going on between you two?” Neil immediately snapped his hands away from his eyes, realizing he gave himself away.

“No- that’s not what’s happening-” He tried to cover, “We’ve been talking a while, let’s just go to bed!” He flusteredly offered, heading to his, now shared chambers, before Cora had a chance to respond.

That night he felt better than in a while, being able to admit to it aloud. He was sure that Cora felt better too, the Prince happily lending his nightshirts and shorts to him. They could work on the pronoun and name thing once morning came. Until then, he could let himself sleep for a night.

  
  


\-----

  
  


Everyone left the room after the meeting as per usual, leaving the couple and aid alone together as they set off for the rest of their day.

The meeting had been even more so boring than usual, Cecil, the name Cora had liked best, and he constantly berated and details about the wedding. However, every time they tried to answer, a court member answered for them instead or talked over his fiance.

Soon they found no point in talking, just listened and just nodded on occasion. Even Dean quickly figured out that the Court wasn’t going to listen, he was the first to leave as well, although after promising his brother they’d be able to talk more during lunch.

Nonetheless, after a few minutes, the soon to be wed and the lowly Aid were all alone, and one of the royal’s decided to execute his plan.

“Alright, you two,” Cecil started, grabbing both the King to be and his servant’s attention, “I know the wedding and everything is getting in the way of your,” He cleared his throat, “ _ Relationship _ , but I don’t want that to be an issue.”

Edwin and Neil shared a bashful look, before looking back at the Princess.

“The wedding is just to unite the kingdoms, not unite Neil and me. You guys should be able to be friends and together, sorry if I got in the way of that.” He happily proclaimed, giving a bright smile as he left the room.

The pair left only stood still, unsure with themselves, not having talked to each other in weeks. Slowly, they dared to turn to each other.

Neil’s eyes still their bright enchanting purple and the servant’s just as mismatched and uniquely perfect as the day they met. Both had bags under their eyes and Edwin’s tear tracks seemed to be a deeper blue than usual. The forever thundering sounds of tearing paper slowed to a stop. Suddenly, he could feel his soul start to faintly beat again, fighting.

There was another soul beating alongside his. They gave small nervous smiles, and then the tears flowed and they rushed towards each other. Their hug tight and loving. Caring. Joyful.

Edwin pushed away and gave a feather-light peck to his Prince’s mouth. Unsure of himself, but doing it anyway. The royal’s eyes lit up like stars and he peppered kisses all across his aid’s skull, paying special attention to the glitch’s and blue streaks he loved so much.

The servant started to laugh, thoroughly enjoying the attention.

“We’ve been so immature about this...” He gasped out between the kisses, stopped from saying anything further by a careful kiss to his mouth, which he happily returned.

“Yeah, but now, all I care about is you.” Neil smiled, eyes shining and determined, turning into small stars, his aid’s white eye responding by also changing into a star, soul filled with hope.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, SERIES ISN'T OVER.
> 
> The next part is "Wedding" which will be a separate work. I strongly recommend you bookmark the series itself if you haven't already.


End file.
